1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ring binder storage device and more particularly pertains to providing a support member, with an interconnected housing member that engages the rings of a ring binder and further having the housing member positioned between the rings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a binder pocket is known in the prior art. More specifically, binder pocket heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding articles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,249 to Peters discloses a binder pocket. U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,740 to Sellar and Lappiea discloses a holder for flat objects such as computer disks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,071 to Steinfield and Woodruff discloses an accessory holder for a ring binder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,450 Neiman discloses a portable index card holder for notebooks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,366 to Brindle discloses holders for computer disks and the like. Lastly, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 329,943 to Laszlo discloses a case for holding computer, video or phonographic discs or the like.
In this respect, the ring binder storage device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a support member, with an interconnected housing member that engages the rings of a ring binder and further having the housing member positioned between the rings.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved Ring binder storage device which can be used for providing a support member, with an interconnected housing member that engages the rings of a ring binder and further having the housing member positioned between the rings. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.